MGS CSI: Miami Hunted
by Mystery1290
Summary: When Snake and Otacon went hiding after the Manhattan Incident, Mei Ling was kidnapped by the Patriots in Miami. As they race to save her, they'll be pursued by not only the Patriots but CSI: Miami as well. Disclaimer: I don't own MGS,CSI:Miami, or SSBB
1. Chapter 1

Hunted

Chapter 1

Miami, Florida, July 14, 2009: 1237 hours

Mei Ling walked on the streets of Miami through all the people that were walking. She passed a TV store where many people were looking at the TVs, behind the glass showing the Manhattan Incident a few months back, then it goes back to the news where a woman with black, short hair, wearing red coat with white shirt was talking at the usual area where every news caster sits at and reads their paper full of bullshit.

"In other words, the manhunt for Solid Snake and his partner, Dr. Hal Emmerich still continues. Local police and agencies have yet to find the eco terrorists responsible for the sinking of an oil tanker, the sinking of the Big Shell, and the deaths of many innocents including the former President of the United States, James Johnson. Local police and agencies are giving a 1 million dollar reward for any information that leads to their capture or whoever catches them. Be aware that Solid Snake should be considered armed and extremely dangerous."

Mei Ling then walked away from the crowd and continued walking on the sidewalk. She knows that Snake and Otacon didn't do it. She was there when she kept giving Snake and Otacon the equipment needed for their mission to the Big Shell. The last time she saw them was when they went to her house and told her to "watch herself". They explained to her about their dead end lead on the Patriots and their need to go into hiding. She wanted to help them but Snake said "it was too risky". Snake said to her that she can be a target as well as other people involved with their anti-Metal Gear organization of Philanthropy. He and Otacon then said their final goodbyes to her. Was their friendship going to end like this? Mei Ling went down to Miami to have some peace for her but she still kept small contact with Snake and Otacon but she knows that if she contacts or even sends them an e-mail, it's possible that the federal agencies will track that to them. Her stomach growled. She felt like she hasn't eaten anything forever. She looked around for places to eat at and then goes to a McDonald's. She quickly got in line to order. She really didn't want to go to junk food restaurants unless she has to. She couldn't bear getting anymore hungry. She then ordered a chef salad to eat and then she got her cup. She went to the refreshment dispensers and got water. She waited for her order to be called. She waits at a table but then she's someone that has white skin, wearing a black business suit like one of those agency guys. A chill goes up her spine by just looking at him. He was giving her one of those stone cold looks like he's been following her and watching her. Her order was then called out by the cashier she then picked up the tray with the chef salad on it. She then ate it but she continues to look at the man who's drinking his coffee. After she was done, she got up from her seat and dumped empty plastic container with the chef salad in it and her empty cup into the trash she then put the tray on top of the trash can. She got out of McDonald's and felt the need to walk off the food she ate. She walked on the sidewalk but she felt puzzled. She looked behind her and saw the same man following her. She was getting worried and scared. Was he an agent or an agent of the Patriots? She doesn't know but she can't lead him back to the hotel she was staying at. She then ran through the people like it was going to be someone getting chased by another person. She ran and saw a bus that was about to leave and quickly got on. She paid the exact change and sat down in one of the seats. She saw that the man couldn't make it. She breathed a sigh of relief. Once the bus reached the address she need to get on then she pressed the button for the bus to stop. The bus stopped and she got off. She looked left and right and didn't saw the man following her. She walked back to the hotel and went inside. The front desk greets her and she greets back. She goes into the elevator and presses the button to the 10th floor of the hotel. The elevator stopped at the floor and she moves through the hallway. She goes to a door and slides her room card into the card reader to enter the room. She goes into her room. She pretty much kept the stuff she brings with her organized and her laptop sitting at the table. Mei Ling then goes to the balcony to admire Miami's sunset. After it completely goes down she went back into the room and turns on the TV and she goes to her laptop. Then suddenly someone puts a white cloth on her mouth and nose area. She got up and tried fend off the attacker but he grabbed her wrist. His grip was too strong on her. She then stomped on his foot which made him release his grip off her. He retaliated by giving her, a powerful left hook to the side of her face. She landed on the floor and she was beginning to black out and saw that her attacker was the same one that was following her. She then blacked out.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After a few minutes…

Mei Ling woke up, the pain on her left cheek was still there and she was brushing off the dizziness. Suddenly, she felt she couldn't move her arms or her feet. She also felt something on her mouth, like it was sticking on. When she was fully recovered she saw the man looking on her laptop for information with a cell phone to his ear. She then saw gray tape wrapped around her ankles and legs. She also felt it around her wrists, too.

The man talked through his cellphone,"I'm looking through her laptop, now…No, she isn't giving me trouble now…Well, I'm still looking for it…Give me some time, already. Finding information isn't my type of field…Okay, thank you."

Mei Ling knew that this man isn't your type of agency man. She assumes that this man is an agent sent by the Patriots, the same Patriots that Snake and Otacon warned her about. She looked around for a way out of her bonds. She then saw that the man was stupid enough to leave his knife by the role of tape on the floor. She slowly moved to the knife, not trying to make sure the man knows, what she's doing. The man looked back one second and then turned back to her laptop. She then grabbed the knife with her bound hands and began cutting through the tape on her wrists. The knife was doing the trick. Then, after a little more cutting the tape was off her wrists, she also cut the tape wrapped around her legs and her ankles. She then, took off the piece of tape that was on her mouth. She slowly took it off, she wanted to scream but it'll then attract the man to her position. After taking it off she stood up and began hitting the man on the back of his head with handle of the knife rapidly. The man felt the pain and try to retaliate but the pain he couldn't fight back. He turned to face her but the last thing he saw was her giving him a punch to his face. He was out cold. Mei Ling took a deep breath; she never knocked anyone out for defending herself. Then she was shocked to see that the man's cell phone was still with the person he was talking to.

"Hey, is everything all right there?...Hello?…Is everything okay? That's it, I'm going up there, now!"

She knew she had to hurry quickly. She got her cell phone and her laptop of the table and went out through the door. She looked left and right of the hallway, then she saw a man in the same black and white suit like his partner had, but has dark skin, came from the right, so she ran to her left, the man chased her. Mei Ling went through the stairs access and quickly went through the door. She barricaded the door with a box. The man tries to get through but the box prevented him from getting through. Mei Ling ran down the stairs. At the ground floor, she went through the door to the parking area. There she walked through area carefully until she saw the two men come out of an elevator and they saw her. She ran and goes into a storage closet. She hoped they didn't saw her go through the storage closet. She then got her cell phone out and pressed a series of buttons on her cell phone. She put it to her ear and listen to the series of beeps go through.

Sao Paulo, Brazil

A man, in plain blue jeans wearing a brown shirt, has a blue bandana wrapped around his forehead, smoking a cigarette, was sitting in a chair with his feet on top of the table. He then heard his black cell phone rang. He walks to it and looks on who's calling him. The number was familiar to him and answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Snake, it's me, Mei Ling. Just listen to me for a few seconds.

Tears began to form in her eyes as she was beginning to feel scared.

"I know I shouldn't have called you but the they…they…"

"They, who?"

"It's the Patriots. I think they found me."

"Mei Ling, calm down. Are you in a safe place?"

"For the moment. I think they're searching the place, now."

"Okay, did you call the police?"

"No, you're the first person I called. Snake, I'm…I'm scared."

"It's going to be alright. Where are you now?"

"I'm in Miami, Florida."

"Okay, call the police and call me back. Okay?"

"Okay."

She hanged up on Snake and pressed the numbers 9, 1, and 1 on her phone. She listened to the series of beeps until someone picked up.

A woman operator answered her,"911, what's the nature of your emergency?"

"My name is Mei Ling and I need the police down here. There's two men here that are after me. I think they're armed."

"Okay ma'am, where are you now? Are you in a safe location? Are the two men still there?"

"I think so. I'm hiding in a storage closet of a parking garage at a hotel called,…Miami Sunshine."

"Just remain calm, ma'am, a police cruiser is on the way now."

"Okay, thank you."

She hanged up and dialed Snake's number again. Snake sat at the table and waited for a reply from Mei Ling. He was tapping his forehead with his fingers and continued to look at the phone. The phone rang and Snake picked it up.

"Snake, I called the police. They're on their way."

"Good, just wait for them."

Then suddenly Mei Ling heard the door opened and the two men saw her. Snake was hearing of what's happening there.

"There she is, grab her!"

"NO! NO! Please, let me go."

"WHO YOU'RE CALLING, BITCH??!!"

"I don't know…"

Snake hears Mei Ling crying and then a slap is heard.

"DON'T LIE TO ME!!"

His partner yells to him, "Forget it, man. Let's go. We got what we came here. LET'S GO!!"

The man picked up the phone and put his mouth to the receiver.

"Who the hell is this?"

Snake gave an angry expression and was thinking of what to say to the son of a bitch who just insulted and kidnapped one of his friends.

"I'm the last person; you're going to be hearing from if anything happens to her."

Snake hanged up on the man angrily; the man looked at the phone number he was calling from. The insult he heard sent a chill up his spine. He knew that the man he was talking to was Solid Snake. He hurried to the black car where his partner had already tied up and gagged Mei Ling and threw her in the trunk of the car. He sat in the passenger seat and his partner started driving out of the garage.

Back in Brazil

Snake's partner, Otacon went in while holding groceries and set them on the table and saw Snake getting his weapons out from under his bed. Otacon saw the expression on Snake's face and it wasn't a happy one.

"Snake, what's wrong?"

Snake looked up at the otaku.

"Otacon, they found her."

"Found who?"

"Mei Ling."

Otacon showed a surprised look at Snake and knew what they need to do.

"You mean the Patriots found her?"

"It seems so."

"What are we going to do?"

"We're going back to the States."

"Back to the States? Are you nuts?! People are still looking for you! It's not going to be a walk in the park."

"That's why, I want you contact our forger here and tell him to get forge some passports ready for us to get to the States. Destination, Miami, Florida. Can you do that?"

"Okay, then. I'll try."

"Good. We need to take only what we need. The rest…dispose of it."

"Why?"

"I don't want to leave a trace behind for the Patriots or any intelligence agencies should they come here."

Snake then drops his cell phone on purpose and stomps on it. Otacon continues to look at his friend. Snake's face was full of determination to rescue Mei Ling no matter who gets in his way.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sao Paulo, Brazil

International Airport

Snake and Otacon walked through the airport. Many people were walking to get to their destinations. Snake and Otacon did their best to look discreet and don't arise any unwanted attention. Snake wore the cap to keep his head from getting noticed and Otacon wore a blond wig. They waited in line at a commercial airline waiting to get a flight to Miami. The clerk looks at them and didn't say a thing. Snake and Otacon did what the clerk asked them to. They showed him their fake passports and didn't suspect a thing. They loaded gave him their bags that they don't need on the flight. When lifted Snake's it felt like a million pounds but sill manage to get it on the conveyor belt. Snake and Otacon left and waited went through areas to get to the departure gates. No trouble so far for them. They got a bite to eat and waited for their plane to get there.

"I hope they don't find any of my weapons. Are sure the devices on the bags with my guns is reliable?", Snake asked his partner.

"I'm sure, Snake. You worry too much!", Otacon replied.

"Well, try to remember it's the U.S. They still remembered what I did and I don't think they plan to give up that manhunt for me"

"Well, we taking a big risk going back because…"

" A friend in need is a friend indeed."

"Exactly."

"You annoyed me with that quote for hours now."

Back at the Miami Sunshine Hotel Parking Garage

The police cruiser that was reporting to Mei Ling's 911 call was there and looked around for her. The police officers walked through the garage and found the storage door that looked like it was forced open. They reported it.

One hour later…

CSI Miami's Horatio Caine and Eric Delko arrived on the scene; they walked through the garage and walk up to a bald man in a suit.

"What do we have here, Frank?", Eric asked.

"Missing 911 caller. A 911 was called in, the caller was a Chinese American named, Mei Ling. She reported that there were two men looking for her. Moments later, a police cruiser responding to the 911 call came in and looked for her. They saw a storage closet door forced open and they assumed that the 911 caller was missing.", Frank explained.

"Have they checked her room?", Horatio questioned.

"Not yet. They just saw the storage closet door forced open and they called it in. Calleigh got here before you guys and is checking the room now.", Frank replied.

"Then we should get started with the closet then.", Horatio said.

Horatio and Eric went to the storage closet where Mei Ling was found at. They put their equipment on the floor and looked around the closet.

"Not much to find here other than the door.", Eric said as they walked in.

"There's many ways to force open a door, Eric.", Horatio replied.

"By the looks of it, it looked like someone kicked it open."

"Whoever that was they were sure strong. Try to see if you can get a shoe mark off the door."

"I'll see what I can do."

Eric looked at the door and looked for any shoe marks. Horatio was looking down at the floor.

"I believe this is where the victim was at."

Horatio got a spray out and sprayed it on the wall and handprints were revealed on the wall.

"This is the victim's handprints she must've put her hands on the wall. I also believe that when the perpetrators came in, she crouched, possibly begging to them not to inflict any pain upon her and I believe the perps may have grabbed her and took her out of this room. Who knows what they could've done to her?"

"Maybe threw her in the trunk of a car or threw her over the railing?"

"I'll agree on the "threw her in the trunk of a car" theory but the theory about throwing her over the railing is possible but the fall will injure her, not kill her because the height won't here won't support it and plus there was no body found."

"So we're looking at a kidnapping?"

"I believe so. Eric, finish up here. I'll see how far Calleigh got with the room."

"Okay."

Horatio went up to the floor where Mei Ling was at. He walks in through the door and see Calleigh still in the room. She looks at him.

"I see you found a few things."

"I did."

She pointed to the role of gray duct tape, a knife and pieces of cut tape.

"Was that it?"

"No, there were also signs that the knob on the door looks like it may have been picked but unfortunately, I couldn't find any fingerprints except for the victim's. I assumed that she was tied up by the perp using the duct tape. She may have found some way to use the perp's knife to cut the tape. She then used the knife to knock out her attacker and by the looks of it she ran out of her room. She could've used the elevator or stairs to get out."

"It seems that she used the stairs."

"What's your theory?"

"There could've been more than one. I believe the second one, was on standby ready to respond if there was a problem with his partner. She could've seen him coming and knew taking the elevator was a waste of time so the stairs it was."

"So far this is all I found. I'll take one more look before calling it a night."

"Okay, Eric is still getting what he can from the storage closet. I'm going to help him out."

"Okay."

Horatio walked out of the room and while he was going to the parking garage he began thinking about the all this. He tries to connect the pieces. He then questions himself whether the victim was a person with important information? Did she have connections? Was she a witness? Who would kidnap her and why? This continues to move around in Horatio's head.

Miami, Florida

Airport

A plane lands on the runway and slows down. It moves slowly to the gate. Snake and Otacon along with other passengers moved off the plane and moved through the immigration part of the airport. They managed to get through without putting suspicion. They got their bags. Hopefully none of their bags were missing and they haven't found out about the guns in Snake's bag. Snake and Otacon walked out of the exit and saw the sun beginning to rise out of the night's darkness. Their search for Mei Ling has begun.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Mei Ling woke up, she couldn't move her hands or wrists much and she was sitting in a chair. She looked that and saw that her wrists and ankles have been cuffed and she also felt the sticky feeling on her mouth. The only light see could see was the light on the ceiling. The windows were all covered and she heard a door open. A man with dirty blonde hair, wearing a black and white suit with a black tie dressed like an agency man as he walked in and sat in an unoccupied chair.

"Had a nice nap."

Mei Ling just continued to look at him.

"I'll take that as a "yes". Just to make it easier to communicate with each other, I'll remove take the tape off your mouth. You can scream if you want to but it won't help. We're far away from the city as it is. So, I wouldn't waste your breath."

He then walked towards and removed the tape off her mouth quickly.

"OWWW!!"

"Sorry about that."

"What do you want with me?! What have I done?"

"It's nothing I want from you. It's something "they" want from you."

""They?""

"Just some people you don't want to know."

"What do you want?"

"A piece of information."

"Piece of information? What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

"What?"

"Man, these people are always this dumb. Um…how about information about the Shadow Moses Incident? Does that sound familiar to you?"

Mei Ling heard of Shadow Moses before it was a few years ago since that whole thing began. She was the data analyst for that mission. She was the one that developed the Soliton Radar system for Snake and she was noting his progress.

"Of course but if you know about it, why ask me?"

"Let's just say we knew from our inside people that you made a hardcopy of everything that happened on that mission. The Secretary of Defense wanting to erase the evidence, Campbell's daughter becoming a part of that secret military operation, Snake's venture into the facility, leaks of a dark, top secret experiment, all of that. The plan was to use it as a bargaining chip to keep you guys safe from government prosecution and from being harassed by the people that the government sends."

"And why do you want it?"

"Well, that's easy, without it, you, Campbell, and the people that were part of the incident are going to have some messed up lives pretty soon."

"So, why do you need my help?"

"Your laptop is has some very good security. Our hackers can't seem to break through your security locks. You must've paid some pretty good money to keep someone from looking at it. I wonder what else you're hiding in there. All we're just asking is that you cooperate with us. For the cooperation, you'll be set free and we'll make sure that no one bothers you but that's up to you. Either way, we'll get what we want one way or another."

Mei Ling looked at the man; she knows he wants her to betray the people she worked with including Snake and Otacon. She couldn't possibly know what will happen if she gave them all up, Campbell, Meryl, Nastasha, even Snake and Otacon.

"What's it going to be?"

"No! I don't even care what you say. You think I'm real stupid right now. I don't even think you plan on letting me live anyway and I don't plan on betraying my friends!"

"Well, I tried. It seems we'll have to "persuade" you to cooperate with us."

He got up from the chair and walks out the door. Mei Ling sees his head turn to the right and she could hear that he was talking to somebody else. She then sees him leave but sees two other guys come in and she saw what looked like to be a defibrillator along with sharp tools.

"What do you think we should start with?", the man asked.

"Let's shock her. Take her shoes off.", the other man replied.

Mei Ling looks in horror of what they're about to do.

In an apartment room in downtown Miami

Otacon was looking through his laptop for any sources that could help Snake and him find Mei Ling but after a few hours now, no luck. Snake was sitting in another room; he left his window opened so he could let out all of his smoking come out. He waited for hours. Hours of any news of finding Mei Ling. Many things were going through Snake's mind about now. Was it because of him, Mei Ling was kidnapped? Snake wished that he didn't have to put the lives of people he knew in jeopardy. He had already given up a love life with Meryl. He did it because he didn't want her to be a part of his problems. He wishes that all this would stop and he just continues to live in peace but it seems that fate has a cruel way with him. Snake still continues to smoke and look at the photo of him and Meryl when they used to been together. Then, he sees Otacon come in.

"Well, what do you got?", Snake asked.

Otacon looks at him.

"Well…"

CSI Miami Crime Lab

Horatio looks at the hotel clerk's witness report of the whole thing. The hotel's surveillance videos didn't do a thing because supposedly someone was smart enough to erase everything that happened last night. He looks that the witness said in the report that he saw two men came in. He said he stopped them, but they flashed their badges that said they were FBI and came with a warrant to talk to the victim. The two police officers investigating the 911 call. They said that they never saw any men from the FBI anyway. Horatio knew that those men are possible suspects that had something to do with the missing victim. He looks up on the computer on the two men and found something. "Bingo", he thought. The white skinned man, was Ben Madden, the dark-skinned man was Will Daniels. They are both part of the FBI and are partners but what they want with Mei Ling was the question. He plans to have a little chat with them whenever he could find the time.

A swamp area of the Everglades

The tropic environment was hot; the alligators were very wild in these swamps. Mosquitoes buzz around the area to find someone's blood to suck on. The local wildlife does what they do often. A figure moves through the swamp water avoiding the alligators, see as they can really hurt him. Two guys wearing regular clothes, with caps on their heads and scarves to cover their faces, holding the AK-47 assault rifle passes by. The figure holds out a silenced .45 Mark 23 SOCOM pistol and shoots them both in seconds. The figure stands out in the swamp and reveals to be Snake wearing his traditional bandana as always, with face paint on his face, the woodland uniform (The BDUs our Armed Forces are starting to abandon now over for their new uniforms) and wearing black boots that's now covered in mud. He gets out of the swamp water and runs to the trees. He goes prone to cover himself in the tall grass and gets his binoculars out. He zooms in on what looks like to be a group of huts and small cabins made out of brown wood. He then sees men wearing the same clothing as the last two he saw with guns. Then he zooms on a black car. He then notices that was the same black car that Otacon showed him, that left the Miami Sunshine's hotel in a hurry and the one where Mei Ling's kidnappers used. He then touches his ear.

"This is Snake; I can see the vehicle, now."

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Do you see the men?", his partner questioned.

"No, not yet but I do see some guards and I don't they're your average tourists either."

"How many do you see?"

"I see about one guard in each of the two guard towers at the front. There's also five more patrolling around the cabins. I have to assume that there's more inside that big, wide cabin. I also see tire tracks going in a different direction then from the one I'm looking at."

"Do you think the men that kidnapped Mei Ling handed her off to another group?"

"We'll have to assume that. The Patriots would do anything to make sure their operations stay discreet."

"Okay. Try not to burn the place down, Snake. We can use any information they may have been stupid enough to leave out and don't burn the whole Everglades while you're at it. Some of the wildlife is endangered, you know."

"I'll do my best. Considering I have to defend myself though."

"Just do what it takes."

Snake got off the Codec and looked at the whole area. He then got out a silenced SVD sniper rifle out and aimed at one of the guards in the guard tower. Snake made sure his aim was steady. He waited for the right moment. He made sure the rifle was aimed at his head. In a second, Snake lightly pulled the trigger. He heard the silence shot from the rifle. The bullet pierced the back of the guard's head. Blood came out and spilled. Snake, reacted quick and shot the second guard at his forehead. He then saw through his scope that the other guards haven't reacted, yet. Snake walked slowly to one cabin and looked through the window for anything. Nothing important except for the kerosene barrels he saw. He plants a C4 explosive on the barrels. He then retreated back. He gets his detonator out and presses a button. The C4 exploded along with the barrels, The whole cabin explodes. The impact either kills or knocks the guards down. For the buildings, the impact could've set it on fire or damaged it. Snake then moves out with his silenced SOCOM pistol and moves through his art of destruction. He shoots one guard that tried to get up. He won't be getting up any time soon. Snake looks through one damaged cabin and sees one laptop on a table. Snake enters in with caution. He aims his gun, ready to shoot anybody that's stupid enough to move against him. The second he walks a dark-skinned man tries to attack him but Snake countered his move and used left arm against the guy's while he held his arm with right. Then Snake see's the man's partner coming at him. He threw him towards him and knocked them both down. The two men got up and tried to take on Snake like a two-on-one fight. Snake used the CQC he learned from Big Boss a long time ago. A combat form he never wanted to use in a long time looks like it was that time to start using it. Using CQC, he threw the dark-skinned man over him and then he punched the other one in the solar plexus and used his other fist to strike him in the face. The dark-skinned man aims a gun at Snake. Snake thinking fast used the other one as a human shield. The gunshot was heard and it hit the man's heart. Snake fired his silenced pistol at the man's forehead. Snake looks at the man bleeding to death in his arms.

"Where's Mei Ling!!!?? Where is she??!"

The man had problems trying to talk, he was breathing to fast.

"WHERE'S MEI LING??!! TELL ME WHERE SHE IS YOU, F**K!!"

"Go to…go to…go to…"

"Go where??!"

"Go to…go to…hell."

The man breathed his last breath and fell limp, he was dead. Snake looked in frustration as slams his fist to the floor.

"DAMN IT!! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!"

Snake then looks at the laptop and touches the Codec in his ear to contact Otacon.

"Otacon, it's me."

"What is it, Snake?"

"I found a laptop. It's probably from one of the men that kidnapped Mei Ling."

"What can you do about it?"

"Nothing. I'm not a hacker. Can you do it?"

"Not from the Codec. Bring it to me and I'll see what I can do with it. Any other words, was there any other leads to Mei Ling's location?"

"Well, you can ask the dead bodies here and the mess I made."

"Well, that was a smart move; you could've interrogated one who was alive for the location ,but no, you had to choose the destruction path. Not to mention you just brought unwanted attention to yourself."

Snake then hears a series of police sirens and it's heading towards his area.

"Got to go, Otacon. Snake looks and sees a series of police cruisers in the area. He sees the officers come out, particularly one wearing shades. He moves out from the back of cabin and into the forest."

---

Horatio and his crew heard a call about an explosion from somewhere in the Everglades. He goes with a series of police officers and Delko to the Everglades. The police cruisers race towards the Everglades. They saw smoke coming out and they reached it. They a cabin on fire and they all got out of their vehicles and moved forward but something catches Horatio's eye. He sees a figure getting out of a cabin from the back. Eric, a police officer, and himself raced to get the man in the military camouflage. Snake runs through the forest and hides in some tall grass. He gets his M92F tranquilizer gun and is ready to shoot anybody that sees him. Much to Snake's dismay, he can't kill cops for a several reasons, they're doing their jobs and killing one wouldn't look good on his rap sheet, seeing that he's been already accused of mass murder and doesn't want to make it worse. Snake sees the three walk through the area slowly. He sees Horatio take off his sunglasses. Horatio knows that they're under the shades of the trees and too much darkness can really make it impossible for him to shoot at anything. Snake tries to crawl slowly out of the situation but he hears a twig break and he sees them looked toward to the noise. One way or another they'll know where he's out and Snake took a big risk by firing his tranquilizer gun at the police officer. The tranquilizer pierced the officer's head and he was out like a light in an instant. Eric and Horatio saw this. Snake then comes out of the bush like a demon striking his prey. He grabs Eric's wrist and hits him in the solar plexus. Snake throws Eric down and lands his knee on Eric's neck robbing him of his air.

Horatio aims his gun at the unknown assailant.

"Let him go.", he ordered the attacker.

"Drop the weapon and I'll think about it."

"Just…shoot….him already.", he told Horatio as he tried to talk.

Horatio looks at his friend who was getting robbed from his oxygen and a plan comes to Horatio's mind. Horatio slowly was about to put his weapon on the ground but then he aims his gun. Snake quickly got off Eric and swiped the gun out of Horatio's hands. Horatio was quick enough to grab the wrist where Snake has his tranquilizer gun. The both grabbed each other's arms. Eric got up and tried to aim his gun at Snake unfortunately for him, Snake unintentionally fired his tranquilizer gun. Which hit Eric's shoulder, the effect was getting to Delko. It made him dizzy, he couldn't aim the gun straight and tried to shoot Snake who was still struggling with Horatio. He fired his gun a couple of times but he kept missing and then he was out like a light. Horatio pushed Snake towards a tree. Snake fired a tranquilizer but Horatio got out of the way. Horatio grabbed Delko's gun and aimed it Snake. A few rounds go off and no hits. Both sides fired at each other but have hit nobody and at the point the two ran at each other and pointed their guns to each other's face. They looked at each other, face-to-face. Horatio showed no surprise look. His mind talked though. He couldn't believe that he's face-to-face with the legendary hero, Solid Snake that later became an eco-terrorist in the year 2007 and in 2009. Responsible for the sinking of an oil tanker, the sinking of the Big Shell, and the deaths of many innocents including, the former President of the United States. Horatio and Snake pulled their triggers at the same time but only a click was heard. They both wasted their bullets and tranquilizers. Snake lowered his weapon and looks at Horatio, who also did the same.

"Why the sudden cease of hostilities?"

"My fight is not with you."

They then heard a series of yells from police officers that were racing towards their position. Horatio sees Snake ran off into the forest. He would've wanted to shoot him but it wouldn't matter he'd be long gone by the time he inserts a clip into the gun.

Unknown Location

Mei Ling quickly breaths after her torturers gave her electric shocks from the defibrillator. Her bare feet were still wet from the long time they sat in the bucket full of water. In another part of the building a man is sitting in a chair and looks at the news on TV and security monitors. A phone rings and he picks it up.

"This is Patterson."

"We have a problem. The two men you sent to kidnap the woman are dead as well the guard detail."

"Really? Who do you think was responsible?"

"My guess it could've been Solid Snake."

"He's here, in Miami?"

"Yes, sir. It's the only explanation."

"Well, no doubt he came out of hiding to save the woman."

"Do you want me to plant evidence about him?"

Patterson: No, but tell the FBI branch in Miami, that two of their agents are dead. No doubt they'll be part of that investigation into the kidnapping as well as the murder of two of their men. You could put the blame on Snake for that.

"It would be done."

"Also, can you do a little pick up for me?"

"For what?"

"I need you take a body for me and dump it in the harbor. You'll see what I mean. I have a plan that'll get the hound off our backs."

"I'll be there in…20 minutes because of the traffic I'm in."

"We'll be waiting."

Patterson hangs the phone and looks at the open body bag with a woman similar to Mei Ling.

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Otacon looks into the laptop, Snake recovered from the Everglades. For hours, he has been trying to crack the encryption security on it. For hours, the security stayed locked. Snake came out of the bathroom of his room after taking a shower from his trip and goes to Otacon's room.

"Got anything, yet?"

"Sorry, not yet. This security is really something. I'm guessing the Patriots made sure that their people have the right type of security. This security is even puts the security I hacked at Shadow Moses to shame."

"Can you still get in?"

"I'll do my best but the thing I have to avoid is tripping a security alarm. By the looks of it, if an alarm is triggered it'll automatically activate a shredder program and there's no stopping it. If that happens…"

"Then we'll lose our only lead to Mei Ling."

"That's right. This may take a while. So, try to find something to do until then."

Snake looks around and sees nothing and sighs in dismay.

CSI: Miami Crime Lab Morgue

The coroner, Tara Price and Horatio looks at the two dead bodies that the police and CSIs recovered from.

"Most of the bodies that were recovered were caused by severe burns and four of them were shot dead. These were your suspects?"

"Yes."

"By the looks of it this one guy there was shot directly to the head. When you get shot in the head the chances of survival are…"

"slim to none.", Horatio finished.

"Exactly. This other one here died of blood loss thanks to the bullet that pierced his heart, the bullet came out of a 9mm gun. The bullet pierces through the skin of this man and goes on its path and pierces the heart, with the massive blood hemorrhaging this guy never made it. The bullet that pierced this man's brain came from a Mark 23 .45 pistol. The bullet pierces the skull and enters the brain, shutting down everything in the human body and dies."

"We found the 9mm by Daniels and his clip had one bullet missing. Either someone shot his partner with it or he intentionally shot his partner and as for him someone with a Mark 23 .45 pistol shoots him in the head because both of them had 9mms and not Mark 23s."

"I'll report to you if I find anything new."

"You do that."

Horatio walks out of the morgue and then, the Internal Affairs agent Rick Stetler walk up to him. Every time Horatio sees him it either means that he is going to chew his ass out for something that they may have done wrong or a new problem.

"What is it, Rick?"

"Well, Caine guess who I got off the phone with?"

"Someone telling you that you're getting transferred."

"Very funny, but no. That was the Special Agent in charge of the FBI branch here in Miami and from the tone he gave me it looks he knows very damn well about two of his agents getting killed and that the FBI is getting in on the investigation of their murder and the kidnapping of that woman."

"Well, tell him this, his "men" could've been involved in the kidnapping of Mei Ling."

"Did you manage to prove it or by just some miracle chance you saw that they did it?"

"No, we don't have any proof yet whatsoever but I do have a feeling who did it."

"Well, don't keep me in suspense, who do you think did it?"

"It seems that someone wasn't paying to my debrief. Did you even hear the talk going on in this office, now? Or are you just looking for ways to rub things in my face?"

"You better watch that mouth of yours, Caine! Or I could remove you from this position in a heartbeat! So, who do you think did it?"

"Have you ever heard of Solid Snake?"

"The eco-terrorist? Here? Don't play with me, Caine! Cause a CSI lost his job for just mentioning the name of that man for no reason."

"Well, believe what you want but I saw him in person and he's a suspect to those men's death. Is that another reason why the feds are coming to assist in this investigation?"

"I've got no idea but if he's here in Miami, he has a death wish because he just killed more people and that will earn him the death penalty."

"But he didn't kill Eric, that police officer, and me. Does that sound strange to you?"

"He's just trying to keep the body count low and I have no idea what he may be planning that fact is, it doesn't change his status as a fugitive to the United States. Now, the feds will be here soon and I don't want hear that your people are getting insubordinate to them or else I'll come down there and you'll be removed from your position. So pass the word to them."

"I will."

2100 hours; Miami Harbor

A black car is seen going by the docks of Miami Harbor, a man in a black suit gets out of the car and opens his trunk. He then drags out a black body bag out of the trunk and goes near the water. He then opens the body bag and covers the body with a black garbage bag and wraps around it. He then gets gray duct tape out and wrap around points to the body where bag won't get off. He then picks up the body and throws it into the harbor. He then leaves the scene.

At the apartment

Snake laid in the bed waiting for some news to arrive but still no word from Otacon. He blew the cigarette smoke in the air as smoked his cigarette. Still no word. He decided to check up on Otacon.

"Otacon, do you got anything?"

"Not yet…"

As noise came from the laptop.

"Bingo, I'm in."

"Thank you. That took forever. What do you got?"

"I'm going to take a look at it."

Otacon looks through the laptop and looks through a series of files.

"Oh man. This laptop is a gold mine of information. It seems that they have been watching Mei Ling ever since she arrived to Miami. Where she goes, who she talks to, what she does, etc. They pretty much waited for the right time to strike and the guard detail was a mercenary group from the PMC, Raven Sword."

"The Patriots? Hiring PMCs?"

"It seems that they're being well paid to keep this whole thing under wraps. Uh oh."

"Uh oh? What's wrong?"

"Snake, it seems that those two men were FBI agents."

"FBI?!"

"By the looks of it, yeah. It seems the Patriots must have a lot of inside people right now. By looking at this information, the Patriots seem to have a system of these insiders and they report to them 24/7. They can be in police, government, military, and even intelligence agencies. They're everyway even outside of the States and look they even have the people involved in Shadow Moses and the Manhattan Incident under surveillance, Meryl, Campbell, Raiden, Rosemary and even Mei Ling. Nastasha is listed here as "MISSING"."

"Yeah, she went into hiding ever since she published that novel she wrote to the public. No doubt the government and the Patriots are still trying to look for her."

"Yeah, but one question. Why would they kidnap Mei Ling when they just could've killed her or the others?"

Then that's when it popped into Snake's mind.

"Otacon, remember the time I told you that Mei Ling did a hardcopy of everything that happened at Shadow Moses."

"Yeah, but…oh."

"Exactly. After the incident Campbell used that hardcopy as a bargaining chip to ensure that the people involved in the operation were never prosecuted or harassed by the government. The colonel threatened to release that information to the public if they try to do anything. Mei Ling still had the copy but it's on her laptop. Should the Patriots get a hold of that copy, Meryl and the Colonel are never going to be safe and Mei Ling would be killed after they make her cooperate with them."

"Then we need to move fast now. Mei Ling is a strong woman but she has her limits. I'll see if I can get any information about the location. I can use this to locate the insiders here in Miami and probably use the satellite access here, too."

"Get on that. It would be only a matter of time, now. In the meantime, I'm going to watch some news."

Snake switched the TV on to the Miami news but then something caught his eye as he looked at it. Otacon sees his partner with an angry look at the TV.

The reporter reports,"The body of a Chinese-American female was found in the harbor by fisherman, who claimed to see the body floating when they were returning from a fishing trip in the coast. Police have arrived on scene with the FBI and have yet to find the culprit responsible. The woman was identified to be Mei Ling. We're live with Jeff at the scene. Jeff, what do you got for us?"

The camera then looks at a reporter on scene.

"Well, I don't know here, Mike but the police and FBI are pretty much still searching the area. Wait a second…Lieutenant Caine! Lieutenant Caine!"

The cameraman follows Jeff to Horatio.

"Lieutenant Caine, what can you tell me what happened here?"

"I believe you already know that, Jeff."

"Do you think this had anything to do with the kidnapping that happened yesterday?"

"Until then, I don't have anything to say."

"Do you have any leads that can lead you to the culprit? Why are the FBI here assisting, sir?"

"That's all classified at the moment, Jeff."

He looks towards an officer.

He ordered,"Sergeant! Escort Jeff and his cameraman off the crime scene."

"Okay! You heard the Lieutenant! Get off the scene! It's still a crime scene!", the sergeant yelled.

The officer quickly covered the cameraman's camera to prevent them from seeing the scene. Otacon still looks at Snake. Snake continued to stare at the TV until he got up and hit the TV with his fist.

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

1000 hours; Downtown Miami

Squads of police cars come rushing towards a scene along with SWAT vans. Choppers in the air flew towards the location. Police radios were all ordered to go to a certain address. They sped towards the area and then when they reached the scene, the snipers in the chopper fast rope down to the nearest roofs and got their sniper rifles out and aimed at a certain person. The police cars and SWAT vans blocked both exits of escape and everybody got out of the vehicles and got their weapons out and took cover behind their vehicles and aimed at the person. An officer with a bullhorn and prepares to yell something to it.

The officer yelled and ordered," Solid Snake! This is the Miami-Dade County Police Department! We have the area surrounded! There's no escape! Your only option is to drop the weapon, put your hands behind your head, and get your knees on the ground! We're giving you ten seconds to comply mister! After that, we will use force!"

Snake looks around him, his Mark 23 in his hand and sees that battling them all would mean he would never make it. Nothing matters to him, now. This is the only way to solve things. Snake then dropped his SOCOM to ground, and took off his equipment and dropped his other weapons to the ground. He then put his hands behind his head, interlocked his fingers, and lowered on the ground where his knees touched the ground. The officers then rushed towards and forced him on his stomach. The then handcuffed his wrists while other officers confiscated his gear and weapons while an officer read him his rights.

"Solid Snake, you are under arrest for acts of terrorism against the United States and mass murder including the former President James Johnson. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do will be held against you in a court of law. If you have the right to appoint an attorney then we'll appoint you one."

The officers got him on his feet and they escorted him inside a van with SWAT officers in it. The sat him down and locked up the back of the van. A tap was heard in the back and they were on their way back to the station. The SWAT officers looked at him with hate and anger at him. Snake knows they're arresting the wrong man but to them they're doing the right thing because they still think that he's a terrorist who only makes destruction. The van reached the station and the officers escorted him inside. Inside, people were watching him as he was escorted inside. Then Rick, orders them to take him to a room. One officer a slide a card into the card reader and led him into a room with a black table, two chairs, and a reflective window. They un-cuffed one of his wrists and sat him down in a chair and then reattached the cuff to the wrist again. When they left, the room became very quiet. Snake sees that everything ends, now or does it? He gives a faint smile. "Everything is going according to plan", his mind says.

Last night

Otacon sees the anger, Snake is having. He looks at the broken TV that Snake smashed and Snake punches the wall till his fists bleed.

"We're too late. DAMN IT!!! DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!!! We never even got the chance!! DAMN IT!!! DAMN IT!! DAMN IT!! DAMN IT!!!"

Otacon puts a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Snake."

"Mei Ling, I'm sorry. We were too late."

He then slams his fist on the floor.

"It can't be her!! It can't be!"

"Snake, I know how you're feeling. I'm sad, too but we have to accept the truth."

"Otacon! I'm not going to accept anything until I see that body! It just can't be her!!"

"We have to move on, Snake. She's dead."

"She's not!! You damn well, know that!!!"

"I wish I could."

"Otacon, just at least let me say one last good-bye to her, if she's dead."

"But to do that, we have to get in that police station somehow and not to mention that's the lion's den we're going to be dealing with. Even if we can, there are many police officers there that will arrest you and even you can't take them all on."

"Otacon, contact the Colonel."

"The Colonel?! For what?!"

"You'll see. I have a plan."

Snake continued to stare in the room, then Horatio came into the room, holding a folder and then he puts it on the table and he sits down. Horatio opens the folder and gets a photo of the dead Mei Ling out and shows it to Snake.

"Did you know who she was?", Horatio questioned.

Snake looked at the photo and saw that it was Mei Ling. The look on Snake's face told Horatio that he did know who she was.

"We found her body in the harbor. She had multiple beatings around her torso, cuts, too and finally, a head trauma on her forehead. The coroner says that the cause of death was suffocation probably with a bag. Did you know anything about this?"

Snake continued to be silent. Horatio then sets the photo aside and got out two other photos from the folder. These two showed the two agents Snake killed.

"These were two FBI agents that you killed at the Everglades. They were working with a Raven Sword PMC group on intel from the Middle East until you killed them all. You mind filling in the blanks for that?"

Snake was still silent and Horatio threw the photos down in frustration.

"Mr. Snake, you can be silent all day but this doesn't help anything. Not to mention you came in illegally into the U.S. with false credentials and attacked me, CSI Eric Delko, and a fellow police officer. You also are accused of many crimes against the U.S. So you will be trialed and if found guilty you will be seeing the death penalty. So make this a little easier on yourself."

Snake stayed silent

"Very well, then. I can see that I'm wasting my breath."

He gathers the photos and puts them in the folder and starts to get up. He walks to door and faces Snake.

"Ignorance is bliss, isn't it?"

Just as he was about to leave…

"Wait."

Horatio looks back and then sits back down in the chair.

"Want to talk, now?"

"I can fill in the blanks for the deaths of those two agents."

"Enlighten me."

"I had sources told me that those two were the men that were responsible for kidnapping Mei Ling."

"And that's what brought you here."

"Of course and at that time I didn't know who they were or their guard detail. You remember that time in the Everglades, right?"

"Yeah, you made quite the mess there."

"Well, I planted a C4 explosive on kerosene barrels and detonated it. It killed the others but one was still alive. I shot him once with my SOCOM."

"The Mark 23 .45 pistol?"

"Yeah, that one. I went in the cabin and they attacked me, they didn't yell out that they were FBI or anything. More like these guys were the "shoot first, ask questions later" type. I grabbed his partner and used him as a human shield. The other agent didn't seem to care who he shot at. He shot the man I was holding in the heart and I shot him in the forehead, killing him. I then questioned the man who was bleeding to death."

"What did you get from him?"

"One response "Go to hell". That's what he said to me."

"Was that all at the scene of the crime?"

"That pretty much wraps up the death of those two dead agents."

"What can you tell me about Mei Ling?"

"Data analyst on the Shadow Moses Incident, if you've ever the read the Unofficial Truth of Shadow Moses written by a friend of mine."

"I seemed to have read it, of course. Is that all?"

"Well, she has a real thing for technology and I know that she likes to give proverbs."

"That's just it?"

"Well, yeah."

"You mind telling me how she died?"

"What are you talking about? I never even found her, yet."

"We found some DNA that matches with yours."

"Wow, you got some pretty bad theories here, now."

"You didn't answer my question."

"And I have an answer. I didn't kill Mei Ling."

"Did I say you killed her?"

"You're making an assumption that I did."

"Then what was your DNA doing on her body?"

"Do you even watch movies or TV series where the bad guys would always find some way to frame the good guys?"

"Yes, but this is reality not some movie or TV series. The evidence against you is overwhelming. What motivated you to kill her?"

"Um…nothing. I never even thought about kill her."

"Why?"

Snake: Because I never thought about killing an old friend from the past. Killing any of them would be for nothing. So, whatever you got that source from, you better check it again because I believe some people want me dead for sure.

Before Horatio could say another thing someone comes in the door.

"Um…sir?"

"Yes?"

"There's someone here to see him."

"Someone?"

Horatio walks out of the room with him and out into the hallway and sees a man wearing a business suit, with black hair, wears glasses, and is holding a briefcase. He sees Horatio walk towards him.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Will Sanford. I'm here to see my client."

"Your client?"

"Solid Snake."

"He called for a lawyer? I didn't hear him demanding a lawyer."

"I've been appointed by an old friend of Solid Snake on his defense."

"An old friend? Who would that be?"

"Roy Campbell, he's the one that appointed me."

"I like to see some authorization."

"Why?"

"Because your client is a dangerous man and I need to see some authorization that you have been appointed on his defense."

"Of course."

The lawyer reached into his pocket and got out a paper and gave it to Horatio. Horatio looks at the paper and reads it. Everything was there to him crystal clear. The contract at the bottom had Campbell's signature on it.

"Okay, it looks good. You can go see your client, now."

"I'll talk to him alone."

"Are you sure?"

"Is there a problem?"

"We're responsible for everyone's safety here because a dangerous man is here on the premises. We don't need someone getting hurt or killed."

"Well, I'm sure you can say that to Mr. Campbell and tell him why I can't see him."

Horatio: I'm just telling you.

"Where is he?"

Horatio looks to an officer.

"Can you lead Mr. Sanford to the room Snake is at?"

"Yes, sir."

The officer led Will to the room Snake was at. The officer opened the door for him and Will walks into the room. He sets the briefcase down on the table and sits down. He opens the briefcase.

"So who are you?"

"A lawyer appointed on your defense."

"I never asked for a lawyer."

"An old friend appointed me."

"The Colonel?"

"If that's what you want to call him."

"Well, that was nice of him. Can you tell him I don't need you?"

"Don't worry I'm just here for a few things. I'll be out of your way shortly."

Will walks around Snake and discreetly puts something in his hand as he whispers through Snake's ear.

"He says "hi" and he managed to pull a few strings for you to get through this area with ease but the rest you have to do on your own. He has a few people here he can trust. They know the plan. When you get escorted to your cell that's your chance, you got it?"

"Got it."

"Another thing, your partner is in their system now and he'll lead you in this building."

Will then closes his suitcase and walks out of the room. Snake then sees two FBI agents escort him to his cell. They walked him through the hallway and reached an elevator with two more agents in. Once the elevator is set in motion, Snake uses the lock pick to unlock one of his cuff. When the agents heard the click of the cuff being unlocked they reacted and Snake, using his CQC and the cuff as brass knuckle beat them all up in seconds. He then took off the other cuff that was on his wrist and grabbed a radio off one of the agents. He then touched his Codec.

"Otacon, I'm in the elevator."

"Good, you need to get off at the third floor. That's where they took your equipment to. The morgue is located on the second floor. When you get to the third floor, don't move until I tell you to. I'm in their security camera system. They haven't found out yet. So I tell when you move and stop. Got it?"

"Got it."

End of Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The elevator doors opened and Snake ran out and put his back against a wall, he peeks around the corner. No guard in sight. He moves slowly, not hoping to get spotted anytime soon. He moved into the lab area and found his items. He got his equipment on and pulled out his tranquilizer gun out. Then a FBI agent sees him, but he doesn't call for reinforcements.

"Come on, follow me."

Snake knows that this is one of the men that the Colonel trusted with helping with. The agent leads Snake to the morgue area.

"Are you positive she's in the morgue?"

"Of course. They're pretty much done looking on the body. You need to hurry though, the coroner may be coming back from her break and I'm sure it won't be long till they found out that you're not in your cell and that something is up. So if I was you I go, now."

Snake follows his advice and went into the morgue; the place is very much like a graveyard to him. He was pleased with the sight of dead bodies. It brings him back to the old times. Old times, that he doesn't even want to think about. He then sees Mei Ling's body on one of the tables and walks up to it. Her body was covered by a sheet and Snake could only see her face. No doubt that this is Mei Ling. Snake got a chair out and sat down.

"So we meet again. If only we met on better terms. I wanted to know if what I was doing was right. The day Otacon and I started Philanthropy, we knew that everyone who joined us would also be putting themselves in danger, too. You supplied us and even, supported us. After the Manhattan Incident, we had to go into hiding. You were one of the people that knew we were hiding. It was only a matter of time before they found you. Do you hate me now? Was it because of me that you were put in danger? Well, it's too late to ask you now. I'm sorry, I wish we could've saved you faster but we were too late. Otacon and I are very sorry. Good bye…Mei Ling."

After saying his final farewells to his friend, Snake got up from the chair and was about to leave until something caught Snake's eye. He looked closely at the small red stuff on the back of her neck and walked towards it slowly. He carefully looked at it and lifted her body to look at her back. He looks at the back and sees a red dragon tattoo.

"A tattoo? Mei Ling with a tattoo? No way!!", his mind yelled.

Snake touched his ear to activate his Codec.

"Otacon, I'm looking at Mei Ling now."

"So, you're done?"

"Not exactly. Do we even know if Mei Ling has a tattoo?"

"Um…I don't think so but, a tattoo? It's not her style. Why?"

"Because I see a red dragon tattoo on her back."

"But we know Mei Ling wouldn't even wear a tattoo. Snake, then that means…"

"She's alive. I knew it! I knew it all along! Those sons of bitches were playing with me. They knew I would give up if they convinced me that Mei Ling was dead and I fell for it. Damn it. This means they still have her."

"Well, first, you need to get out of there. Rendezvous with me at the van in the parking garage of the building. Got it?"

"Got it."

Suddenly, an alarm was heard. Snake knew that they found out that he escaped and he ran out of the room. The agent goes to him.

"You woke up the dogs, now. By the looks of it they're signaling a lockdown and clearing of the areas. Once a lockdown starts it means that no one can get out."

"Got any ideas?"

"The exceptions to getting out of a lockdown is a hazard or fire emergency."

"So, start a fire emergency or something like that and the lockdown is lifted."

"Yeah. They're searching this floor now. I can hold them off for a little while, so if I was you I get to it."

Snake runs through the hallway and sees a fire alarm. He punches the alarm and the fire alarm and lights are activated.

The PA system informs,"Fire emergency detected. Lockdown is lifted. Everyone please evacuate. If you're on another floor then please use the stairs. Have a nice day."

Snake goes to the stairs and sees a lot of people walking down to get out. Once he saw it was clear. He continued to walk down until he heard something on the radio he got.

"Ignore that emergency! It's a false alarm!! Everyone returned to your posts!! He's still here!!"

Snake then sees someone open and Rick Stetler and two police officers saw him. Snake walked up the stairs.

Rick yells through his radio,"I saw him! He's running up the stairwell to the roof! We're pursuing!"

A few floors up, Snake contacted Otacon again.

"Couldn't make it to the garage. Change extraction plans."

"What's your plan?"

"Just wait outside in the van."

Snake rammed into the roof access, and then a SWAT sniper turned and saw him. Snake had a 36% chance to get the sniper before he pulls the trigger. The sniper already had his finger in on the trigger, Snake ran as quickly as he can, the sniper pulled the trigger with his crosshairs aimed at Snake's head. The bullet is fired from the barrel of the rifle, Snake then quickly moved his head a little but that didn't stop the bullet from scratching his cheek. The sniper tried to fire another one but it was too late. The mercenary grabbed the mid barrel of the rifle and elbowed the sniper in his face and tripped him. The sniper hit the floor by the Snake saw the men coming out of the doorway. Already prepared he throws a grenade at them. They saw it coming and confused it for a frag grenade and took cover but then a bright flash explodes from the grenade, the flash blinds them. Snake took this moment to jump off the rooftop and lands on a white van.

"Otacon, drive!!!"

Otacon shifted the van to drive and accelerated out of there. The police saw their van and attempted to pursue but all of their vehicles have signs of sabotage as if someone planned this. They could've had some of their units in the field to find them but they know they're too smart for that.

One hour later…

Horatio walks out of Rick's office, after he chews the whole department's asses for Solid Snake's escape. None of it doesn't matter to him, what concerns Horatio the most was what Solid Snake said to him. Was he telling the truth? Was he really being framed and why did he look at the tattoo of the dead woman? Was she not the person he was looking for? This all concerns him. He looks through World Wide Web on news of the Tanker and Big Shell Incident. He didn't take a single break; he just kept looking for information. Then a FBI agent; same standard issue agent suits, combed brown hair; white skin; looks like he's in his early 30s; walks into the room.

"Yes, Agent Walkman?"

"Um…did you need anything, sir?"

"I'm fine, thank you. Why?"

"My boss needed to know what you're doing."

"Tell your boss, that I've found something that could help us in our investigation. I think we may be pursuing the wrong man."

"But his DNA was all over her body, he had something to do with it."

"So why did he come to the trouble of coming here then, if she was already dead? Not to kill again, I think and second, the surveillance videos spotted him looking at a tattoo; it either tells him that it wasn't the woman he knew or he was enjoying the artwork; either way we're chasing the wrong man. We're looking in the wrong direction and it begins with those two agents but then it stops there. I'm going to look through it again. Besides I'm done with my search. You can use the computer if you want."

"Of course, sir. Of course."

Horatio got up from his desk and went back into the lab. As the agent Walkman sees him go into the lab; he pulls a black cell phone and pressed a series of numbers. He hears the series of beeps until someone answered.

"Yes?"

"It's Walkman. We have a problem here, Patterson. You know Solid Snake turned himself in, right?"

"Yes and that he got out."

"Well, it seems security videos recorded him looking at the body you guys gave and what caught my suspicions is that he was looking at a tattoo on the back of the body. Does the woman, you're interrogating now, have any tattoos?

"I'll have to see myself. Anything else?"

"One more problem, have you ever heard of Horatio Caine?"

Patterson: Heard of him but never met him. Why?

"He's starting to doubt that Snake ever killed the woman and he's looking through her kidnapping again and the two agents."

"This is a major problem, why?"

"I believe it's only a matter of time before he finds out that Snake has been framed for the kidnapping and murder. I can only imagine, what he'll do when he does?"

"Did you tell your boss, yet?"

"Not yet but he'll find out once I tell him."

"Do that and have him call me. We're going to tie up the loose end, and that loose end is Caine."

"What's your plan?"

"You'll find out. Just report to your boss and tell him to call me. He'll know what to do."

"Yes, I will."

Both of them hanged up, Patterson got up from his seat and walks to the torture room where the torturers were still torturing Mei Ling.

"Listen here. It won't matter if you don't talk, we already have hackers trying to breach your system, just make this easier on yourself and cooperate…"

He noticed his boss,"Sir."

"Did she break?"

"Not yet, sir but we're try…", as the other man tries to explain.

"I need to see something. Rip the back of her shirt."

"Yes, sir.", the other man obeyed.

The one man ripped the back of Mei Ling's shirt.

"I don't see what's important. All I see is a clean back."

The words sent a chill up Patterson's spine, the woman that they threw in the harbor had a tattoo, which means that Snake knows that Mei Ling is still alive.

"Sir?"

"Continue the torture. When I come back, I expect results. I don't care if you have to cut her fingers to break her. Just get her cooperate."

"Yes, sir. " He looks at Mei Ling with an evil smile. "Looks like we're going to have more fun with you after all."

Mei Ling could only look in fear. Patterson walks out of the room; the torturer picks up a knife and Mei Ling looks at it figuring what he is going to do next.

End of Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Horatio drives into a parking garage area after he receives a call from a FBI agent to meet him in a parking garage downtown. Horatio didn't like the sound of that a meet with an agent is a big waste of his time and his investigation. Stetler had already brushed off Horatio's theory that Snake was framed. Horatio parks his car and walks out. He puts his gun in his holster and waits for the agent but out of nowhere, came some black agency vans and out of nowhere, agents and FBI SWAT drew their guns out.

"Drop the weapon!!!",, an agent ordered.

"I'm a COP!!!", Horatio yelled back.

"Drop it or we'll shoot!!", a FBI SWAT member ordered.

Horatio then put his gun on the ground and also drew his badge but then…

"Hold your fire."

Horatio then sees agent Walkman and an agent Burton (I say late 30s, dark red hair) who was in charge of the team that worked with police department on Mei Ling's kidnapping, her murder, and the murder of two of their agents.

"Burton, you mind telling me what's going on here?"

"How much do you know?"

"What do you mean by, "How much do I know?"."

"On Solid Snake."

"A few things other than he supposedly sank an oil tanker and the Big Shell, and also killed many people."

"Well, I have agent Walkman, here, telling me that you doubt Snake kidnapping and murdering the woman."

"What's wrong with that? It happens in these investigations and I could be wrong you know."

"Well, I don't know, it sounds like treason."

"Treason is betraying your country and how could I be a traitor?"

"That fact that you're speaking of big time eco-terrorist is innocent sounds like treason."

"That's the freedom of opinion, its not treason. Now, one of your agents called me to talk of something. Now what is it?"

Agent Burton scoffed,"You really think we're here to talk. I think you got the wrong idea. We're not here to talk of business, we're here to tie up a loose end and it's you."

The men raised their guns at Horatio, he looks at his gun on the floor and knows the second he goes for it he'll be pumped full of lead.

"So, Snake was innocent."

"For the whole time he was. Other people and I work for a bigger and higher authority than the President of the United States. A certain group I work for found the "hero of Shadow Moses" to be a big obstacle for them so they carried out a few plans and those plans worked. The public was convinced of the oil tanker and Big Shell Incident. You can say they were steps to a bigger part for our country."

"Killing anyone who got in the way of your plans."

"No, we kill the people "they" think are in the way of their plans, we're just people who take out their garbage. For example Mei Ling, Snake and you."

"Who's "they"?"

"Now I can't tell you that now can I. They'll kill me for that."

"So, why Mei Ling?"

"Well, during the Shadow Moses Incident, she was the data analyst for that mission. She was instructed by Snake to record everything that happened. After the incident, Roy Campbell, the one who was in charge of the operation, used that to protect her, himself, Nastasha Romanenko, and his daughter, Meryl from prosecution and harassment of the government. Without it then they…"

"Would be hunted like rats and exterminated."

"Something like that."

"So why tell me, when you know I'm going to die?"

"I figure you need to know before we kill you."

"And if I escape?"

"Fat chance but you should always have a backup plan. Should you escape, we planned to have you accused of treason and conspiring with Solid Snake, we'll say that you were the one that originated his escape, it might even convince Stetler and if you think we don't have proof, then think again. We already planted evidence against you and some false witnesses to testify against you."

:Sounds like you had this all planned out."

"It takes a lot out of us but we get the job done. Now that we're done talking about this, it's time."

Horatio sees them raise their weapons and flipped their safeties off. He looked around his environment, no one was around and there would be no one that'll save him. He sees that his only chance of escaping is vaulting over that railing. He hopes that he'll land on something soft but doubts it. Horatio then sprints over to the railing, the men aims their weapons and pulled their triggers. The bullets went flying past Horatio. Horatio vaults over the railing and readies himself for a hard landing. He lands on a roof and runs to the ladder while the men aimed their weapons and tried to get a shot off. Horatio then takes the fire escape and rapidly gets on the street level. He runs into crowds of civilians with the FBI all over him. He then goes into the mall and runs through the crowds. The men chased him but looked all over for him but alas he wasn't found.

"Let him go. He's dead one way or another."

He orders Walkman,"Get the word out."

In a restroom

Snake smashes the man's face into the toilet and flushes it again. This man took a lot of work to get to. Snake had to chase him all the through an apartment, on rooftops, alleys, and dangerous streets with cars speeding. He finally cornered him into a private place. The man wasn't giving him any answer so Snake think it was the time to get dirty. He then pulls the man's head out of the toilet water.

"Now I won't ask you again! Who was it!!!"

"I gave you a few names, man!! I swear that's all I know!!"

"Your facial expression tells me otherwise! Now, tell me more or you're getting another swirly."

"Okay, okay. There's this guy he works for the government his name is Patterson and another high rank is FBI Special Agent Burton and another is a former US Marine now a CIA agent his name was Matt Burns, he takes out all their "garbage" and plants evidence. That's all the people that I know are here. Please let me go."

Snake then lets him go, seeing as how he told him everything he knows and walks out of the restroom to plan with Otacon on seeing which ones he's going to have a chat with.

End of Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Rick slams his fist on his desk after hearing from Agent Burton on Horatio's treason, motives, and escape. He gives that angry stare at him.

"And you didn't think that telling me would make things easier!!"

"We didn't have any time. It was our evidence and our move. We moved in fast and he gave us the chase, his empty clip in his gun also tells us that he shot first at us before we even warned him and then using his experience we lost him in a mall. I already sent the memo out to agents in the field to be on the lookout for him. You may as well have the whole department look for him, too."

"Great! Chasing one guy was enough but chasing two is going to take it out of all of us. Burton, I hope the proof you have against Caine is real and the truth because his team thinks otherwise and you know what happens when I see someone trying to frame another and is on the other side of the law."

"I swear to you that the evidence against Caine proves everything."

"Fine!! Now excuse me I need to get the word out. I can only imagine his teammates not taking this well when their friend has betrayed all of them."

Rick walks out of his office and heads to the lab, then out of nowhere Eric Delko walks up to him. Rick always hated the sight of trouble. Whenever he has something to say about Caine, Delko would always think that Rick is looking for a promotion.

"I got no time to hear it, Delko. What do you want?"

"Is it true?! That Horatio betrayed us?!"

Rick: The evidence against him is overwhelming.

"Or do you just want to get a promotion and be more of the top than him?"

"I won't waste my time with this Delko, you want someone to yell at then yell at the FBI. They came up with the evidence. That doesn't mean I'm not your superior and I'm in charge now. You question my authority and I'll have you off this case and you're going to be cleaning weapons at the gun cage. Understood?"

"Whatever, sir."

Meanwhile…

Horatio looks for leads to find Snake see if he could get any help from him but no luck so forth. He hid out in a dump of an apartment. He remembered Snake's false credentials when he came into the U.S. He called every hotel and apartment, nothing yet until after he made one phone call he finally found him. He walked into the apartment and looked for his room. He found the number of the room and lock picked the door. Horatio got his gun out and aimed when he looked through his room, nothing there except the bed and a television set.

Snake looked at the computer Otacon was working on after getting the names; Otacon was looking up any information about them and what they do. Then they heard a door open across Otacon's room. Snake said to Otacon, he would check it out. Snake got his Mark 23 out and opened the door and saw Horatio was checking out his room. Snake moved in quickly and then held his gun to the back of his head.

"Don't move! Drop the gun, now!"

Horatio complied and dropped his gun.

"Easy, now. Turn around."

Horatio turned faced himself with Snake.

"You?!"

"Surprised? I came here to talk."

"Talk about what? My arrest?"

"No."

"How do I know this isn't some sting operation you're doing?"

"If it was a sting operation, then I wouldn't be here in these clothes and with wanted posters of me all over the city."

"You're wanted?"

"It seems your story checks out. Someone knew I was in too close on your innocence and tried to have me killed. They now fooled the police department that I am a traitor and an accomplice. I had no one else to turn to. The only thing I can do is work with you and clear our names."

"Hm…I'm convinced, but not entirely, I still have my suspicions. Don't think this changes things between us."

"What you guys are doing, now?"

"We're looking at the people that have knowledge of the kidnapping, the group that wanted you dead is called the Patriots."

"The Patriots?"

"A shadow part of our government. They are pretty much the group responsible for the tanker and Big Shell Incident. Who knows how deep they are within the government?"

"These are the people?", Horatio questioned.

"Yeah, we believe that the Patriots have a system of undercover cells that do their work and are committed to their cause. They spy, report, and even kill."

"Do you know what their cause is?"

"We have no idea but I think they're seeking to control everything. They already controlled most of America's society. The Internet, media, and hell, even presidential elections. We thought we had a lead but then it went cold, just a bunch of members that died a long time ago. We went into hiding until we could figure out what to do next. Then I think you know the rest.", Snake explained.

"Do you know what to do next?"

"So far, we haven't got a location on where Mei Ling is. We believe that if we should extract information off these people."

"Well, Burton's going to be hard because at the department ever since you escaped it's now tight as a fortress."

He sees Matt Burns's image on the screen and points at it,"What about this guy?"

"That's one of their field guys, a guy who probably delivers or execute.", Otacon explained.

"Do we know where he could be?", Horatio questioned.

"We're looking at a few sources now. He used to be a US Marine, now with the CIA and he was on an assignment. He checked in at this hotel. That's where he is now I believe."

"Then that's our next stop.", Snake looks at Horatio,"Let's get moving. Remember we're only working together to clear our names and save Mei Ling, not to be friends. If I even see try to pull anything or call your friends, then you can forget about helping me. Understood?"

"Crystal clear.", Horatio replied.

"Let's get moving."

They traveled to the hotel and parked in the back area where they are going entered through the maintenance section. Snake calls Otacon on his Codec.

"We're at the hotel, the front area was crowded with guards, so we had park in the back and move in through the maintenance area."

"Burns is located at the fifth floor at RM 507. Be warned though I checked through the phone records and there's a heavy guard detail on that floor. Not to mention they're aware of your presence."

"Well, that's great. That makes things ten times harder. Anything else that we need to know?"

"I looked more into Burns's Marine career. He served in the Special Forces which probably mean he's going to be a tough nut to crack."

"Do you think people will hear him scream when we're interrogating him?"

"No, I looked at the hotel's history and there was pretty much an issue where the walls weren't strong enough to prevent noises from going into other rooms. They changed the walls to make it strong enough so even the guests won't hear a person scream. So, there's some good news there."

"That's good news"

"Okay, but be careful, Horatio and you are now wanted men. One 911 phone call can make things pretty difficult, too. So I advised you two not to bring much attention to yourselves but hey, you guys been in worse situations and still got out of it but I'm just reminding you."

"Right."

Snake got off the Codec. He and Horatio move up the stairs and when they reached the fifth floor, Horatio opened the door slowly and saw a few guards patrolling the hallway. He tells to Snake in sign language about the guards. Then he gives the signal for them to move in. They then shot at the guards with their silenced pistols, they made sure no one heard them. They then saw RM 507. They see it's locked off with a security card slider.

"Otacon, can you bypass the security lock on this door?"

"Let's see here. Yeah, I can do it. This will only take a few seconds."

"Your friend is quite the hacker."

"Yeah, that's Otacon, being a fan of anime all the time and also knows how to hack computers is really his specialty."

A click was heard off the door lock, and head on in. In seconds, Burns reacted to them and turned a fired his pistol at them. The bullet only hit the door; thankfully they got out of the way. Snake then ran towards him and swiped the pistol out of his hand. Burns quickly got into a defensive stance and hit Snake with his fist. Horatio aimed his gun at him and was ready to pull the trigger, if Burns hadn't kicked it out of his hand. Horatio and Snake both moved against him, the guy proved to be a big match. Snake grabbed his shoulder and try to push him against the ground but he retaliated by meeting his knee to Snake's stomach but then a click was heard on Burns's wrist. He sees his wrist cuffed to the chair. His face is then met with Snake's fist.

"I know what this is all about and you can't make me talk."

"I met a lot of people who said that, some really meant it." He grabs Burns's shirt and looks at him straight in the face,"And you're going to answer my questions."

"Forget it! I'm not talking."

"Mr. Burns, we have evidence that incriminates you, murdering innocents, burying or dumping bodies, and planting false evidence. You'll be pretty much be seeing the death penalty or life in prison if you don't cooperate and I can promise you that. If you cooperate with us we will make sure that you're pardoned for your crimes and protected", Horatio explained.

"Hmph! Forget it. It doesn't matter what I choose, they'll find a way to keep me quiet one way or another. No matter how tight the security. So you can do whatever you want with me. I'm not talking."

"Oh, poor choice of words. Here I thought Caine here, could save me the trouble of having to torture you but since you insist."

Snake punched the man in the face.

"Tell me, who's Patterson! Where's Mei Ling?"

"Is that all you got? Jeez, I met militiamen that can torture me better than you do."

"Oh, I got more where that came from and believe me; I'm going to enjoy this."

"I suggest that you give him what he wants or else I can't stop him and it's going to get nasty.", Horatio warned.

"Do your worst."

Snake cracked his knuckles.

"Oh, I think you should've listened to his offer."

After one hour and fifteen minutes

Burns was already breathing rapidly after Snake's little torture, his face already shows signs of getting punched.

"Now, then let me rephrase the question. Who's Patterson! Where's Mei Ling!"

"Just go to…hell. She's going to be dead one way or another."

Then they heard a door open and a man started shooting at them with a suppressed MP5, he manage to Burns in the head and chest. Horatio shot at him in the chest. Snake checked Burns's pulse, he was gone.

"Well, that narrows the list down. No doubt they already know I'm coming for them."

"It seems like they're always one step ahead of us.", Horatio said.

"That's because they're always prepared."

A cell phone began ringing on the table; Snake walked up to the table and answered it.

"Burns, we manage to get you a flight back to New York; it's the first one out by 10:00 AM. This is your chance to get out of here before Snake catches up."

"Sorry it seems Burns is unable to take your call right now, can you leave a message?"

"Snake. So Burns is dead, then."

"Well, let's say one of your own shot him to keep him from speaking the truth. Let me guess, you're Patterson, right?"

"How'd you know?"

"A laptop belonging to your men can sure come in handy. You're pretty much the guy who runs the operations here in all of Florida."

"That you got right."

"And I know you have Mei Ling."

"That name rings a bell. Lets see here, oh yes, Chinese-American, black hair, likes to speak proverbs and has a thing for electronics."

"That same one. Is she still alive?"

"She is for the moment. Let me check up and see how she's doing. Hopefully, she didn't die yet."

Patterson goes to the torture room and sees the men was about to cut one of her fingers off.

"Stop!!" He faces Mei Ling. "Someone wants to talk to you."

Mei Ling tried to talk through the tape on her mouth but the words were mumbled speech.

"Ooops, sorry let me take this off."

Patterson removes the tape off her mouth.

"Snake! Whatever you do! Don't worry about...mmmmmm"

Patterson put the tape back on her mouth before she could finish.

"There you have it. Proof of life. Now, what do you want?"

"Well, let's agree to a tradeoff."

"A trade? I'm interested. What are we talking about?"

"Well, I know that your superiors would be pissed when they found out the secret information about your undercover cells are posted on the Internet and to the intelligence agencies. So, the laptop for Mei Ling and her laptop."

"Really? That's all?"

"Well, then if that isn't enough then I'll also trade myself."

"A life for a life. How tragic."

"Yeah, Mei Ling is free to do what she wants and you guys get to kill me. Do we have a deal?"

"Deal. On a few conditions, though, I better not see you pull anything on me and no cops, too. You can bring your friends but my people better not see any cops or else you, her, and your friends are meeting an early grave. Clear?"

"Clear. Now what's the location?"

"I'll give you a call tomorrow at 1:00 PM. By then you still better have this phone or else she's dead. And don't bother having it traced; all of our cell phones have been outfitted with a scrambler. So don't try it."

"Give me a call at 1:00 PM. Got it."

"Good."

Patterson hangs up and looks at the now injured Mei Ling.

"Get her treated and find her some new clothes. I don't want her looking a mess when we do the trade."

At the hotel

"We can't do something like this alone. We need help."

"That's a very good point. We won't be sure if he's true to his word. Anybody you trust in the department?"

"My CSIs but they don't have a high enough position. One guy, I know does but he and I have a big grudge against each other but nevertheless he never go to the other side of the law. We have the evidence and we can convince him to help us if he's willing to."

"Got someone to help us get in?"

"I can think of a few people."

"Good, because tomorrow we're going to pay a little visit to this man you speak of."

End of Chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Rick goes to his office after hearing from Eric that there are two people in his office waiting to speak with him. He didn't say what it was all about, all that they want to talk to him. When Rick opened his office door he saw Horatio looking out the window.

"Caine, what are you doing here?

Rick then hears a gun click behind "his head and turned and faced Snake.

"Nice to see you again, Rick."

"Sit down, agent Stetler.", Snake ordered the Internal Affairs agent.

"All right.", Rick complied.

Rick sits in his office chair and faces Horatio as Snake locked the door.

"I know why you're here. I believe that you're here to finish some unfinished business. Whatever it is I'm ready to face it."

"Whatever happened between us was ancient history, Rick. We need your help and only you have the power to do it."

"What are you talking about? You're a wanted man. I should be turning you both in."

"We have evidence to prove otherwise."

"What evidence? The FBI has evidence that is overwhelming to believe."

"Whatever they gave you was false evidence." He shows a pen drive in front of Rick."This shows otherwise."

Horatio inserts the pen drive into Rick's computer and a few seconds later, a file appears on the screen. Horatio clicks on the file and information about the undercover cells were revealed to Rick before he very eyes.

"This is unbelievable. Who knew that our government could've been capable of doing this?"

"Remember the Patriots are a shadow part of our government and they seek to control and will kill anyone who becomes a threat to them.", Snake said.

"We're battling a group that has control of everything and know everything. We're dealing with powerful madmen."

"They still haven't beaten us. There are few people who can go against them. You have the proof in your hands. With this their operations would be most likely over and they may be having difficulties with the public outraged against them."

"But then that doesn't make any of us safe from their assassinations."

"It's a risk you need to take. My friends and I got used to it maybe you can."

"Okay, I may as well take this whole thing to court then. We need to make the arrests the now when we have a chance."

"Not yet.", Horatio intervened.

"Not yet? What do mean, "Not yet"."

"Remember the kidnapping?"

"Of course."

"That was someone important and I need to get her back."

"That's why we came to you to authorize a SWAT unit to back us up when things go south. These men are willing to go back on their word to keep this whole thing under wraps. Once that's over you can make the arrests then. If we make the arrests now then there's a good chance they'll be running scared and we may never get a second chance. What's it going to be Rick? Arrest now or later? Your choice.", Horatio explained.

Rick thinks for a second of what he should do, if he does the arrests later there's a good chance more will escape but if he does do the arrests now then there's a good chance she won't make it. Finally, he made his decisions.

"What's your plan?"

"At 1:00 PM, they're planning on calling me with a location. We're doing a trade.", Snake explained.

Rick looks at his watch seeing that it was almost time,"Can it be traced?"

"No, it has a scrambler, best to wait."

Then the cell phone rings, Snake answers it.

"Yeah."

"We have a location. The construction site, you know where that new condo is being built; quite the big area can't miss it. Be there at 10:00PM. Be there with the laptop you have. Remember no cops."

"Got it."

Patterson hangs up the phone.

Snake: The construction site where the new condo is being built, meet time is 10:00PM. It's a very big area.

"That's going to be hard. That's going to be a possible sniper town there. Many floors to cover, not to mention that place is full of explosives. I'll mobilize a SWAT unit and we'll get in position."

"Just make sure your men aren't spotted when we're doing the trade.", Horatio said.

"I tell the unit that, I may as well send the entire force there is we're going to cover that area."

"Just do your job.", Snake replied.

Construction Site

Otacon, Snake, and Horatio wait in the black van waiting for the right time to move. The SWAT unit was in place, ready for anything that happens.

"I hope these guys don't get us all killed.", Snake hoped.

"I hope so, too.", Otacon replied.

"Okay, it's time let's go.", Horatio announced.

The three of them got out of the van and walked towards the group of men waiting for them. They went to them.

"Solid Snake?"

"Yeah."

"Of course. We've been expecting you." He order three other men." Search them. This precaution is necessary. You have to understand."

"Of course.", Horatio replied.

They searched them and found nothing.

"They're clean.", says one of the men.

"Follow these men. They'll take you to see him."

They followed the men into the constructed building. They rode up a lift up to the seventh floor. They go into a dark room where the light was shining on this table. Snake sat down and waited for Patterson to appear. Then finally the door on the other door on the other side opens and Patterson walks in with men that was dragging Mei Ling. She had piece of tape on her mouth and her wrists were handcuffed, she's wearing different clothes and has huge looking vest with explosives on it.

"Hello, Snake. We finally meet face to face.", as Patterson grinned.

"What's that vest on Mei Ling?"

"Oh that? That's a vest with explosives on it. A precaution I can say. If you screw with us..." He pulls out a detonator, "just one press of this button is enough to do the job. The only thing that's going to be left of her is body parts. So it would best that you shouldn't mess with us.

"Agreed. I was getting tired of you moving your mouth all the time."

"Who should go first?"

"Mei Ling for your laptop back."

"I see." He motions a guard to move Mei Ling forward.

"Take the tape off and un-cuff her.", Snake ordered, still holding the laptop.

Patterson orders the guard,"Take the tape off; un-cuff her." He then orders Snake, "You better advise your friends not to remove the vest or else kablooey."

The guard un-cuffed her and took the tape off her mouth. The guard then forced her to move forward to Horatio and Otacon while Otacon handed off the laptop to the guard. They checked the laptop.

"This could take a while boss."

"Take all the time, we have plenty." He then grins at Snake, "Now the final thing."

"Yeah, I know"

Snake pulled out his SOCOM and put it on the table.

"Me, right?"

"Yes, for her laptop anyway. Once they're done looking at the laptop you gave back. Then we'll give you back her laptop."

"What?! Snake, you're?"

"He's doing this for all of us.", Otacon says to Mei Ling.

"Hey boss. It checks out. Nothing's been changed to it."

"Good."

"Wait a second. A download window appeared."

Snake yelled to Otacon, Horatio, and Mei Ling,"GET OUT OF HERE, NOW!!"

"You sneaking son of a bitch!"

With a fast reaction, Snake grabbed the detonator out of Patterson's hand and throws it to Horatio who manages to catch it before it hits the ground. Snake then took his SOCOM off the table. He then aimed it at the guy holding Mei Ling's laptop and shot at it. Sparks and blood flew as the bullet pierced it. Then a beep was heard and an explosion erupted from the laptop. The men were pushed away by the impact.

Outside the construction site

Stetler ordered all SWAT,"All units, move in! Move in!"

As Stetler yelled his orders the SWAT teams moved into the construction site. Patterson's men began firing at them, but the SWAT teams either shot at them or arrested them. The SWAT snipers focused on other snipers. The teams then entered the building and started covering the whole area. Two police choppers shined their search lights on the entire building.

A police helicopter pilot announces,"This is Miami-Dade County Police Department. You're all under arrest. Surrender now and we'll make this a lot easier yourselves."

In the meeting room

Snake was on the ground hard from the impact. His old Sneaking Suit from Shadow Moses didn't really protect him from the impact and hitting the wall. The parts in his aches like hell. He then sees Patterson run out of the building. Snake got up slowly from the ground and turned to his friends.

"Take care of her.", Snake ordered.

Snake then ran after Patterson. Horatio and Otacon concentrated on getting the bomb vest off Mei Ling. Horatio handed the detonator he was holding after Snake threw at him to Otacon.

"Dr. Emmerich, for god's sake you better not drop that detonator or accidently press the button to it, otherwise the bomb will explode.", Horatio ordered.

"Okay, I'll try."

"Do you know what you're doing?", Mei Ling questioned him.

"I was in the bomb squad for a few years. I pretty much know what to do. Just try to stay calm while I defuse the bomb and try not to move, too. It's okay, if you're scared just don't do anything that'll make this thing blow."

Mei Ling took a deep breath.

Meanwhile…

Snake moves through the building with his SOCOM aimed at the ready. The dark sky began dropping rain on them. He scans his environment, not wanting to get ambushed by Patterson. He moves in slowly until he feels a sharp pain in his left shoulder and saw that Patterson shot him. Snake fired his SOCOM before Patterson had the chance to get out and his right cheek was scratched from the bullet. Snake looks at the bullet and knows he has to move on. He began following Patterson up the stairs until he reaches a locked door. Snake shoots the lock off and moves forward.

Rick received something on his radio while everyone else heard the PA system come on.

Patterson announced on the PA system," I want everyone to hear this clearly. Everyone who's is out there listening to this. You all are standing in a death trap. This construction has many explosives rigged to blow up by a remote detonation or if any stupid bomb squad tries to defuse it. There are many explosives here to send everyone here to hell. Snake, I know we have a score to settle, if you're not dead yet, then how about one last trade. Here's how the game goes, if you find me in ten minutes then I won't blow this place up yet at least. If you don't then kiss goodbye to this Earth and be ready to meet your fates at the gates of St. Peter. Once you find me, we'll engage in a contest to the death. The fate of everyone here is in your hands. Now the countdown begins now. Hurry up, hero."

"Sergeant! Find those bombs and defuse as much as you can!", Rick ordered.

"We'll defuse as many as we can."

Snake after hearing the announcement runs to find Patterson. He looks everywhere in the area to look for him and decides to go up the stairs to the roof. He then kicks open the door to see him standing out in the middle of the rain on the helicopter landing area.

"It's over, Patterson! This place is completely surrounded! There's no where to run!!"

Patterson turns and faces Snake, he then laughs.

"Now, why would I want to run, Snake? This is it for me of course. I knew that I'll die one or the other but it's okay. It's loyalty."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Whenever we serve La-Li-Lu-Le-Lo we are committed and loyal to their purpose and we have to be prepared to face the consequence. They fight for a better order in this world. Do you know loyalty, Snake? This one person, commented, "Loyalty to the end". She was much known for that to the La-Li-Lu-Le-Lo. We are either loyal to ourselves or to our country."

"What does that have to do with the situation we're in now?"

"You're loyal to yourself of course and I'm loyal to my government and my country."

"Hmph! That sounds funny! Strong words from a guy that works for an organization that thinks it's okay to kill and use others to take control."

"Oh well. It won't matter, we're both dead men one or another."

Patterson then sets down the detonator on the ground.

"Here's the competition. We fight bare handed, no weapons. Just our instincts and guts. Oh yeah, the detonator could still be pressed while we're fighting. So one mistake could blow this place. Are you ready, Snake?"

"When you are."

"Oh this is going to be fun."

Patterson runs towards Snake and hits him in the stomach with both of his fists and lastly hits Snake's wound. Snake screams in pain while Patterson continually hits. Snake then kicks Patterson in the face and hits the back of his head with his two hands together. Patterson hits the ground hard but quickly gets up and hits Snake again. Snake this hits Patterson in the face and stomach. He then gives him an uppercut to send him flying to the ground. Patterson then swiped Snake off his feet and made him hit the ground. Patterson then got on Snake hit him left and right. Before he could do more damage, Snake punched at the nose. Blood starts seeping out of his nose and then he kicks Snake in his solar plexus, and pulls on Snake's black Sneaking Suit vest and punches his face until it looked like Snake gave in. Patterson drops Snake on the ground and sees him moves his head.

"Give it up, Snake. You know that I have the advantage in youth. You just have the advantage in experience. All this time ever since the Shadow Moses Incident you've been always a thorn in our side and when you started that anti-Metal Gear organization you put everyone you knew in danger. Ever since you knew about us, you and your friends were doomed from the start. You're just a curse to everyone here and they're going to die because of you. Everything was your fault to begin with. You put everyone you know in jeopardy and they're going to suffer for it because why. Well, because you are a cold-blooded killer who has no remorse. Now excuse me, time to set off the fireworks."

Patterson walks over to the detonator; Snake was still on the ground, thinking what'll happen to everyone. They're going to die if he doesn't do something quick. He sees that Patterson was about a few inches to reach for the detonator then something pops in his mind. He sees everybody waiting for him to do something and knows that they're counting on him to save them all including himself. Snake got up and ran towards Patterson. He punches the back of his head and throws him over to a pole. He then continually hits his stomach and head at a random and then throws him on the ground, he then hits him right on the stomach. Snake then lifts him up over his head and throws him to a foot to the edge of the building. Patterson got up slowly and was dizzy. Snake then ran towards him and grabbed Patterson and they both were off the edge. They fell as the rain hitting hard as they fell. Snake kicks Patterson to the building. He hit many of the structures. Snake then feels as if he fell in water. He looks as he's sinking down into the ocean and closes his eyes.

Horatio looks at the blue and green wire. Which wire he should cut? Otacon closed his eyes as he couldn't watch what happens if he cuts the wrong wire. Horatio was about to cut the blue but then goes to the green wire and cuts it. After a few seconds the explosives on the vest were defused. Otacon looked and saw the bomb was defused as he sighed in relief. He helped Mei Ling remove the vest and they walked out of the building and they walked towards Rick.

"Rick."

"Caine."

"Good job."

"I would say the same thing."

"Where's Snake?", Mei Ling asked.

Rick gave her the look of sadness.

"What happened?", Otacon questioned.

"He fought Patterson and they fell. Patterson hit the solid ground and as for Snake…well he fell in the water. We plan on sending divers to search for him but at this weather…the chances are…", Stetler explained.

Mei Ling started to shed tears after hearing that,"No…

Otacon embraces her as he also sheds some tears of their lost friend.

End of Chapter 11


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue

Horatio was back in the crime lab where his teammates cheered his return.

"Hey guys look! Stetler is on TV!", Eric announced.

The news cast announced,"In other words Internal Affairs Sergeant Rick Stetler said today to the Supreme Court of evidence that accuses federal and government agents of numerous number of crimes. Mass arrests were made and federal agencies are put under criminal investigation. Congressman, senators, and cabinet members were too put under arrest and are under investigation."

The camera then shifts to Stetler walking out.

A male reporter questions him,"Sergeant Stetler, what can you tell us of your new promotion to lieutenant?"

"All I can say that I'm real proud that I finally got it but also I like to give credit to Lieutenant Horatio Caine, because he helped find the evidence and I like to thank him. Thank you, Lieutenant Caine."

Eric turns off the TV.

"That son of a bitch. He gets promoted to lieutenant because he didn't do anything."

"He had the authority and I thought he be the one to report it and he did quite well I say", Horatio explained as his phone started to ring. "Excuse me for a second."

Horatio walked out of the lab and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Horatio."

"Snake? That you?"

"Yeah."

"Well, this is a surprise, back from the dead?"

Snake laughed sacarsticly,"Well not exactly."

"You know your friends we here to collect your personal effects. There wasn't much except your pistol."

"Well, figure I was missing something."

"Snake, I figure I should thank you for all you done. I hear few people are starting to believe that your innocent and the arrests are being made."

"I'm guessing Rick took the credit for it."

"Well, yeah. At least he gave me half of it. Besides I was annoyed of hearing him whine about getting a promotion so I let him have it anyway."

"Best to be fair, huh?"

"Something like that but I'm guessing it doesn't change our rivalries between us. You know you can come back to society when you want to."

"Well, still I don't like it when people call me a hero and pretty much some still think I'm guilty."

"What you're doing now?"

"Travelling, you know I need a break."

"Well, I guess this is good bye then."

"Good bye until we meet again that is."

Snake hanged up and Horatio put his phone away.

Otacon was driving Mei Ling to the airport. She didn't change her expression neither did Otacon. The police said to them that they could never find Snake's body anywhere and that they tried. Suddenly, Otacon's cell phone rang. Otacon was about to get it but then Mei Ling picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Mei Ling, how you're doing?"

Mei Ling couldn't believe her ears; she was actually hearing Snake's voice.

"Snake, is that you?"

"Yeah it's me."

"Snake! You're alive!"

"Um…of course I'm alive; I wouldn't be speaking to you if I wasn't."

"You sneaky bastard, you gave me and Otacon the thought that you were finally dead. You should be ashamed of yourself."

"Would you prefer I let him trigger the explosives or…"

"You could've pushed him down or break his limbs off or something."

"Well, that didn't come to my mind."

"Oh, I'm just glad you're alive that's all."

"Jeez, you're about to sound like you're my mom or something."

"I can give the phone to Otacon, but he's driving at the moment but by the looks of it he already knows that you're alive from just hearing me."

"Well, tell him I said hi."

"I will. What you're going to do now, Snake?"

"That hasn't come to my mind, yet. I'm travelling right now. No doubt the Patriots are going to be really looking for me after I just really screwed with them now. Besides I needed the break."

"Well, send us some photos and postcards, okay?"

"I may but you know me."

"Oh and another thing you owe me a new laptop."

Snake grumbled from hearing that,"Great, I though you would forget."

"Oh, I haven't besides I still got the data. I made extras just in case. You know what you been through a lot, I'll just get a new laptop since you went through some real tough breaks to save me."

"Well, thanks because I don't really have the time to look for one. How you're feeling?"

"The doctors said I would be okay. The injuries I received weren't serious. They also recommended psychological counseling for me."

"Well, it takes time to forget it but I'm sure you'll forget it, soon. I hope."

"I will and Snake one more thing…"

"Please tell me it's not another proverb."

"Thank you."

"Um…don't mention it. Watch yourself okay and don't forget to tell Otacon that, too. I'll keep in touch with you guys by Codec. Bye."

"Bye, Snake."

Snake hanged up and then walked on the grass. He took out a cigarette and began to smoke it. He put his things down and look out to the blue, cloudy sky and the shiny sun but then he sees a shadow of something big. He looks up and sees a weird ship in the sky with someone's face on it. He then grins and another adventure awaits Snake.

End of Epilogue

Author's Note: I do not own Metal Gear Solid, CSI: Miami, or SSBB (Epilogue).


End file.
